


Чудо творения

by SantAiryN, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Во время Великого потопа Азирафель и Кроули вместе оказались на Ковчеге, что привело к весьма неожиданным последствиям.
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Чудо творения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Спецквест с темой "Кентавр"

— Ангел, ты мне нужен!

Свистящий шепот раздался так неожиданно, что Азирафель едва не выронил высокий глиняный кувшин. Причем уронить его было бы очень обидно, так как передавший его в благодарность за советы человек божился, что это лучшая из сделанных им настоек. Теперь ангелу было очень интересно узнать, что ж такое эта самая настойка, и он как раз направлялся в небольшую хижину, ставшую ему временным домом после Потопа, когда, откуда ни возьмись, появился Змей.

— Эм, Кроли, если не ошибаюсь?

Демон как-то напряжённо кивнул и оглянулся по сторонам.

— Пойдем со мной, быстро.

— Прошу прощения? С какой стати?

— М-м-м... Это недалеко. И вообще, я тебя перенесу.

Азирафель покрепче прижал к себе кувшин и собрался уже дать сердитую отповедь, как демон буквально обвил его собой и заглянул в глаза.

— Сделай доброе дело! И вообще, тебя это тоже касается. Это наше совместное... Эээ... Сам увидишь.

Вот тут ангел встревожился не на шутку. С врагами рода небесного он никаких дел не имел и иметь не желал. Но не похоже было, чтобы демон лгал, уж больно он был взволнован.

— Хорошо. Но только быстро. И не надо за меня так цепляться.

С раздраженным «ой, ну, прости» демон, тем не менее, схватил его за свободную руку и утащил за угол хижины, чтобы перенестись быстро и незаметно для людей. Мгновение — и ангел почувствовал странный запах. Прелой соломы и чего-то ещё непонятного. Пришлось хорошенько оглядеться, хотя странные глаза, прилагающиеся к его человеческому телу, не сразу освоились в полумраке.

Судя по всему, демон притащил его в какой-то сарай. Плотно подогнанные доски почти не пропускали солнечный свет, но по звукам можно было догадаться, что в дальнем углу лежало и тяжело дышало какое-то животное. И, кажется, даже не одно.

— Что это, Змей?..

— Тш-ш-ш, вроде уснула.

— Уснула?

— А ты сам посмотри.

Подталкиваемый в спину настойчивой рукой ангел нехотя двинулся к источнику звуков.

— Господь Всемогущая!..

Пока демон морщился от непроизвольного ангельского восклицания, Азирафель с удивлением рассматривал лежащего на боку белоснежного единорога. Он, хотя, вернее, она, подрагивала задними копытами, и широко раздувала бока, а чуть в стороне в соломе шевелилось нечто... Необычное. Ангел протянул руку, чтобы стряхнуть лишнюю солому и во все два глаза уставился на крошечное создание, сверху напоминавшее обычного младенца, а снизу... Точнее, ниже талии располагался вполне себе лошадиный круп. Белый. И ноги с копытцами.

— Что... Как это?..

Змей наклонился к самому его уху, чтобы не потревожить спящего детёныша, и выразительно зашипел:

— А ты не помнишь? Ковчег, первая ночь, одинокий грустный единорог...

— Н-но я же ничего такого не делал! Просто благословил!

— Возможно, слегка перестарался со словами утешения, а?

— Эй! Вообще-то ты тоже там был! И точно так же творил чудеса!

— А я и не отпираюсь. — Демон развел руками и откинул со лба вьющуюся прядь. — Ты хоть помнишь, что там наговорил?

Азирафель быстро порылся в памяти. Он так устал, был ужасно расстроен, что нес какую-то совершенно невразумительную ерунду. Ему просто хотелось успокоить страдающее животное.

— Там точно было что-то про счастливое обзаведение потомством. — Демон нервно облизнулся и махнул рукой в направлении детёныша. Кажется, он был прав.

— Ох... — только и мог ответить Азирафель.

В этот момент по шкуре единорога пробежала дрожь. Ноги поджались, голова дернулась... и ошарашенные неземные создания получили возможность впервые воочию созерцать чудо появления на свет.

— А это, наверное, твой... — Не то, чтобы в ангеле проснулось желание подколоть демона, но у второго младенца круп оказался красивой рыжей масти, и удержаться было сложно.

— Прекрасно, теперь их двое.

Змей задумчиво почесал голову.

— Ну, по крайней мере, им будет не так одиноко? — рискнул предположить Азирафель, ласково поглаживая усталого единорога. — Тем более, что... Дорогой, посмотри, кажется, это мальчик и девочка.

Демон недоверчиво уставился сначала на ангела, потом на детенышей.

— И это значит?..

— Кажется, мы случайно создали новый вид.

— Что?..

— Надеюсь, Всевышняя не рассердится. Пожалуй, мне надо присесть.

Ангел нервно улыбнулся и, немного отойдя в сторону, опустился в ворох мягкой соломы. Рукой он все ещё прижимал к себе кувшин, и, наконец, вспомнив о нем, заглянул под крышку.

— Хм, а пахнет не плохо. Не желаешь тоже попробовать?

Слова вырвались сами собой, и демон, похоже, предложению удивился. Тем не менее, осторожно погладив белый бок со словами «Отдыхай, Звездочка», он обложил сопящих детёнышей соломой и неловко пристроился рядом с ангелом.

Настойка оказалась хороша: она приятно обжигала язык и совсем немного туманила голову.

— Звёздочка? Почему ты назвал единорога Звёздочкой?

Демон едва не подавился остатками настойки и тут же отставил кувшин в сторону.

— А что? Дурацкое имя?

— Да нет, — ангел потер покрасневшие от выпитого щеки и улыбнулся. — Красивое. Ей подходит.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, демон неожиданно мягко улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
